Renesmee
by Shuniice Mariie
Summary: Renesmee is now older, she is in love with Jacob, untill another man shows up. Naheul. Him being a half-breed like her, him being handsome. But when Jacob confesses his love for her, who will she choose? And with her family being protective, never letting her leave the houses and the woods. How wills he find her love, and her freedom.
1. Preface

Preface.

I was going to die.

Or maybe that was over exaggerating.

I took a step forward into the open meadow and immediately felt the eyes over my body. The wolf hung back, i could feel his stare burning into my back. He would be watching me sternly, his eyes never leaving me as i moved. I could hear his whimpering behind me. I wanted so badly to go back and run my hands through his fur, to feel safe. But it was to late, i was already out in the open.

My families protection had failed me.

I was going to die.

And this time, i'm not over exaggerating.

I can see him emergining from the other end of the field, the leaves crunching beneath his feet. He scared me already.

Nothing about my life is easy, nothing ever is. I couldn't quite fill the empty hole that had replaced my heart. But he made it better, my wolf made it bearable. For a while that is.

The meadow was peaceful this time of year, winter but still autumn. Nothing seemed to grow, or breathe, or move. But everything looked full of life. I closed my eyes and breathed in the pine scented air. I stopped dead in my track as his silhouette become more prominent from the other side of the field.

I shivered.

He stopped, not far from me now. He looked dark in the grey mist that had seeped in from the woods. He took a step and was suddenly in front of me. The air between us seemed lifeless. His hand moved to my face, his finger trailing my jaw line. "You betrayed me." He growled after a long moment of silence. I didn't dare look into his eyes, fearing what they might foretell. I looked at the different coloured leaves on the ground, and at our shoes.

I couldn't look into his eyes.

"I never meant to hurt you." I murmured under the wind, I was afraid he wouldn't hear what I said.

He did.

His finger trailed and pushed my head up to look at his face. I closed my eyes. I couldn't look into his eyes. "They told me I should kill you." He said with no emotion.

I gasped as i felt his breath hit my face. And i opened my eyes, like it was against my own will. His eyes were dark, and his lips in a hard line. "Are you here to kill me?" I asked.

He looked undecided.

* * *

**_-This is my first Twilight story, i thought Nessie needed a story. Review please :) I will post the first chapter when i get 1 review :) Shunice x_**


	2. Stranger

My life so far has been nothing but strange. I wasn't human i was more like an inbetweener, not dead, but not quite alive either. I am a half-breed. When I was 7 years old, I had the body and mind of a full grown woman, and I won't age any longer.

My mother and father are Bella and Edward Cullen. I haven't learnt much about how I was conceived, but from the awkwardness I have gathered from my birth I think it is a tricky subject to ask upon. I am now 10 years old, but I still had the same figure and mind of a grown women. I never age, I never change. My parents don't either, nor their protectiveness over me. I have been trained from a young age by my father to take care of myself and to process the power of importing thoughts into other people's minds. With my mother, I learn how to penetrate her mental shield that she uses to keep her mind away from others. I touch her when I think the shield is at its weakest and suddenly all he thoughts and dreams flow into me like a wave. I can also give her my thoughts, stuff I want her to see.

Carlisle, my grandfather, he trains me how to feed and maintain my craving for human blood and how to feed on animals, though I do have a little human blood from the blood bags that Carlisle brings home from work in the hospital when he can get them.

Esme is lovely; she helps me spot easy prey and is ever patient in showing me her hunting techniques.

Then Rosalie, she is like a second mother, always making sure I look pretty before I go out and she loves to just sit with me and talk to me, even if it means the conversation goes on for hours.

Alice helps me with my clothes and make-up, making sure I have the latest fashion and make-up.

Jasper and Emmet both help me learn how to fight. Father likes the help sometimes also. They are worried that one day this evil coven I learned are called The Volturi will come and take me away for my rareness and my special powers.

I sit in the woods, ready for one of Emmitt's pounces or one of Jaspers drops from the sky above. But instead I was getting them both. Jasper raises his hand and beckons me forward. Jasper is tall with honey blond hair, he is muscular but not nearly has muscular as Emmett who was seemed to be built as a tank. Jasper has millions of crescent shapes scars, which are bite marks from all the years he spent fighting when he was in the early stages of vampirism, he is married to Alice, they were like a perfect couple although I see his lack in control for human blood every time I drink some, he seems to want to grab it of me and drink it himself.

Emmett on the other hand is tall like jasper but he extremely muscular, too muscular for any human to be without being cocky with it. To humans, he is very intimating, no one would ever give him the wrong look or attitude without fearing death. But although he is stocky built, I have come to learn the Emmett isn't the smartest of vampires, or humans. He has cute little dimples on his cheek which remind me of a boy, and short curly dark hair. He is the strongest of our family, and he is physically, but emotionally I fear he has a dark secret. Something he hides. He's never serious, and always jokes around, making me think that he has a hard background. He often shows that my father is his favourite brother, making me like a daughter to him also.  
I smile and take a step forward, but am suddenly greeted by one of jaspers sadness feelings. The sadness fills me up so deeply I almost forget that I'm fighting and feel the need to break down and cry. But I push through it as I laugh, "Two can play that game."

I chase Emmett through the trees, and gain on him quite rapidly. I am quite fast, not fast as my father, but quicker than the rest. I reach for Emmitt but he jumps high into the trees. I fall and fly to the floor, but make a quick recovery to turn and grab Jasper before he pinned me to the ground. I place my hand over his face, pinning him to tree, and send thoughts into his mind quickly. I knew I didn't have long as Emmett would be on my soon. I make him picture Alice, and that she is in danger, that the only way to help is for him to run, to leave here and go find her. I keep pumping this into his brain for a while until Emmitt jumps on me. I hear him fall and I raise my free arm to push him away until Jasper was fully concentrated on saving Alice. Emmett notices my plan but it's too late, I push him away with so much force. He groans and is knocked into the tree and lands on the floor beneath it, all the while, I keep pumping these thoughts into Jasper. Jasper tries to push his emotion power on me but I break though it and make my thoughts pound into him harder. Emmett stands up but it's too late, jasper is under and starts heading for Alice. It will only take a minute or so before he realises that it isn't real. He's gone and running through the trees faster than the speed of light. Emmett stares after him in surprise at what I had done.

"Well someone is getting stronger." He said with surprise. He walked towards me in human speed. "Are you going to bring him back or what?" Emmett asked half-heartedly.

I smile, "When you say that I won the fight." I laugh and take a step towards them, knowing fully well I one.

"I think that you won the fight." A low said voice behind me. I spin around so fast humans wouldn't have seen me.

"Jacob." I shout and ran up the small hill to him, and then I jumped on him, wrapping my arms around his neck.

Jacob Black.

One of the only male people I can connect with besides my father. He has been there for as long as I can remember. He is tall, very tall, 6,7 inches tall. It was good job I was quite tall otherwise I might have needed a stool to hug him. He is quite literally tall dark and handsome. He has Dark russet sink and deep dark brown eyes. His lips were a deep pink and plump. He also had short black hair, for while it was long but he cut it about a year or so ago. Jacob shifts into a reddish-brown coloured giant wolf nearly twice a day. Sometime we go for runs together. He is one of my best friends apart from my family; I think he is my only best friend. But there are other shape shifters. There are some that hate me, reasons I don't know. There are the brother and Sister; Seth and Leah, Seth is lovely to me he is kind and considerate and like to know about everything I do. Leah, she keeps her distance. You would think that after 10 years she would be comfortable around me, but she never warmed to me like her brother.

"I've missed you." I said and squeezed him tighter.

He gripped my sides "Can't breathe." He gasped. I laughed and loosened my grip immediately and patted his chest. He swallowed hard and swayed slightly. I laughed again until I saw his glare. "Nessie, you really need to stop chocking me, it's becoming a habit."

"But I miss you so much when you're gone; I just have to _squeeze_ you to make sure you stay." Jacob is one of the few people I know I haven't tried to interfere with. I have never placed a horrible thoughts or even happy thoughts into him, only memories of mine. He is and will always be him-self.

"You saw me yesterday." He laughed and tided up my hair which was probably full of grass and weeds.

"That's to long for you to be apart from me." I said and touch his hand, listening to how fast his heart-beat at the contact of our skin.

He sighed and looked away from me, hiding some emotion. "Maybe I should start sleeping out here then." He looked back to me and laughed before hugging me again.

I heard Emmett cough. I turned to see Jasper had found his way back, an evil glare in his eyes. "Well, I'm going. I'll leave you and Jasper to fight this one out." Emmitt said behind me. I laughed and walked down to Jasper.

"Uncle Jasper is ok with me, aren't you?" I said and hugged him.

He frowned. "I really thought she was in pain, that she needed me." He gasped. "You're getting more powerful Nessie."

I smiled. His frown made that smile disappear. "You can't do that to people Ness, you can't toy with someone like that."

I took a step back. "And you messing around with people's emotion aren't toying with people?"

"You made me think she was dead! It's different."

And then he ran off in the direction of the house.

"If he tells Edward, you're in some deep dodo." Emmett warned and raced towards the house himself.

"But he used his powers on me!" I yelled after him, confused at what just happened.

I did nothing wrong. Or did i? I wasn't sure, it didn't wrong at the time, but know it did. Dad would surly kill me if he found out what I did, or would he. I was so confused, but I must do something just in case, I don't want a lecture today. I turned and gripped Jacobs's hand. "Come on, will you hide with me?"  
"Hey, if you're going to have a slap on the ass for using your powers then that's what you're going to get." He said with a grin on his face, taking hold of my hand.

I pulled my hand away, "I thought you were my friend, he used his powers on me. I was only learning to protect myself."  
His smile deepened, "I'm only joking Nessie, Edward wont shout at you for protecting yourself, trust me, he'll be proud you scared Jasper, not many people can say they've done that." He laughed lightly.

He took hold of my hand and gripped it hard. I was familiar to the warmth and to the shape of his hand in mine. Even when I was smaller, he would hold my hand and say, _"I like to know you are there, that i always have you near to protect_." I pulled him into another hug, just because I needed one extra one. And when we separated his smile deepened.

We walked up the house; the Cullen's house not my house. We circled around it from the back and to the front. "How are you feeling anyway?" He asked, he was nervous, I could tell by the way his heart quickened.

"I never get sick Jacob." I answered, finding it amusing at his strange nervousness. His hand went suddenly hotter and he pulled me to a stop.

"I smell someone new." My sense of smell wasn't as strong as his or a vampires. But there was a lurking of a new being here. Their scent was familiar. "Stay here, I'll check it out."

I laughed at the way he thought I would stay. I ran past him, up the steps and into the house, not closing the door as Jacob would run after me. The smell wasn't odd, I recognized it but I can't remember where from. Barging into the living room which was white and grand with a large sofa and a huge plasma TV on the wall, I saw that the whole family was gathered around. Everyone turned to face me.

The rhythem of his blood pumping filled my ears. This was my first human encounter, not including Jacob. I stared at the man in the middle of the room.

I knew him.

I could quite place where i knew him from, but a face like his is hard to forget. He had rich dark skin, warm teak eyes and baclk hair that travelled to his chin. He was extremly handsome. He lifted his head and caught my eye, his lips parted in a smile.

I swallowed.

"You must be Remesmee." He said and took a step forward. Dad hissed at him and took a step between him and I. The guest stared over his shoulder and at me but then took a step back.

"Keep away from my daughter, you can't have her." He said in a low unfriendly tone. Jacob ran in after that, panting heavily. He saw the guest and froze. He placed his hand on my shoulders and pulled me back.

"Get her out of here Jacob." My mother shouted up to him. He tried to obey but I pushed against him and was suddenly in front of the man, memorized by how good looking he was.

"You were so small the last time I saw you." He said quietly. Everyone glared at him, like he was some sort of villain.

"Nessie, go with Jacob." I heard mother say. The man smiled at me, showing his dazzling white teeth. I reached forward and touched his cheek. I showed him what I remember. I remember seeing him, not for too long, only briefly, I remember his voice, his face and even his smell. His smile dissapeared. I lowered my hand from his cheek.

I stared into the man's eyes, feeling the heat coming of his body in short small waves. He was like me; he was a half breed like me. He smiled at me, at the recognition.

"I've never met anyone like me before." I said and touched his arm, feeling that everything I was, he was. I felt a connection, and I don't think anyone will understand that connection.

Everyone eased up when they realised the situation at hand was not just for my protection, but for my recognition to find out what and why I am. Dad frowned deeply at him but backed away. I noticed Jasper was clung to Alice ever so closely. I smiled as I watched Alice's amazement.

"You're everything I expected." He whispered.

* * *

**_- First chapter for you. I really hope you liked it. Who do you think the Man is? Give me some guesses in a review! I wont update untill i get 5 reviews. I'm sorry, i know i'm mean :'( But if you liked it you would review! Shunice x_**


	3. Love

I stared at the man, feeling nervous at the way he stared at me like I was his. I closed my eyes and released my hand from his arm.

"Nessie, move away from him." Father warned. His voice triggered a memory, maybe nothing you would find important, I know I didn't at the time he told me. But now, that memory was vital. I turned away from the man, and walked towards father.

"You lied to me." I spat at him. He looked into my eyes as I walked closer. "You made me feel like I was all alone." I growled. "You told me that I was the only one!" My shout rang through the house. I gazed around at my family. Everyone here knew of this man's existence, everyone here lied to me. No one dared look at me, not even Jacob. He stepped out of the room, I heard his heart beat grow quieter. "How could you do that to me?"

"I didn't know if he would come back, I didn't want you to get your hopes up." He said and raised his hand to my face. "Remesmee, I was only thinking of you." He cooed to me like a real father, trying to make me believe that his words were the truth.  
"Sometimes dad, you underestimate my abilities as a vampire." I growled before running out of the room.

As I walked outside into the crisp air I hear Jacob's heart beating loudly in the direction of my house.

And even though Jacob might be a part of the people who had kept the secret from me, I found him the hardest out of everyone to hate. So I decided to let him slip by, he has done so much for me, I can do this for him.

I think about the hunt, the thrill of hunting. I hunt him down, tracing his scent. He was a few miles off my house. The sun began setting, giving the forest a golden gleam, making my skin glimmer ever so slightly. I ran through the trees, silent. Jacob was off to the left in the woods from my house, his heart beat getting gradually louder as I moved in closer. I grin and pounce on Jacob, making him land on his back in the multi-coloured leaves of autumn. He grinned up at me and as I pinned him to the dirt. "I will not let you go until you agree to what I have to offer." He shook his head and tried to get up, but I gripped his wrists, pinning him to the ground again. My hair fell down in front of my face, the bronze shade and perfect curls circulating Jacobs face. He laughed and pushed up, rolling on top of me. He was incredibly strong also, and I was stunned at the sudden turn of the situation.

"You can have whatever you want princess." He said jokingly. I pushed him up so that he was sitting next to me.

"I want you to take me out, around humans." I said quietly.  
His face dropped and he stood up, "Out of the question, we don't know if you can control your thirst." He said judgementally.

"You forget I'm not a real vampire Jacob."

"Yes, but you not human either."

I stand up and place my hand on his chest, staring into his eyes, begging almost. "Please Jacob. I'm not asking your permission, I just want a friend with me." I said, gripping his top pleadingly.  
He stepped back and stared into my eyes. "You're not going, it's out of the question."

"If you don't come with me, I'll go on my own." I threatened and began walking away from him.

I walked for a while, through the mist in the woods, listening to the heart beat of the forest. I saw a small hare ahead and set into prey mood, to make sure I wasn't thirsty before I went to contact with humans. I was wearing tight jeans and a tight fitting black top with thin straps for sleeves. I ran to the hare, chasing it through the trees before gripping its neck in my mouth. The blood seeping into my mouth tasted so nice. I continued to eat, until I heard a heartbeat.

"The way you hunt is remarkable." A voice said behind me. I turned to discover an unfamiliar vampire. He had long blonde hair and piercing red eyes. He hunted humans, he killed people. I wasn't sure where to run or stay where I was, but I was frozen with fear.

"If my father knew about you coming into our territory, he would kill you." I said as a warning.

"Ah, yes. I've heard plenty about your father, about his stupidity about falling for a human. But mostly, I've heard about you." He ran up to me. His red eyes pierced me. "I know what you are." He smelled me, his nose twitching. "You're alive, your dread. You're an abomination."

I tried to speak, but I was shocked. I stammered, trying to blurt out something reasonable, but nothing came.

He smiled lightly, and ran past me. I stayed at the spot I was in, hearing Jacobs's heart beat not too far away. He had already began tracking me down, I had a feeling he was in wolf form.

The man appeared back, a person in his arms. He was around 14 with brown hair and blue eyes. He looked petrified. "Me, I prefer fresh human blood. Right from the source, you should try some." He said and lowered his mouth to the victim's throat. Before he bit into him I ran to his aid and grabbed him away from the man's grip. He smelt like life, sweet and clean. His heart beat raced with fear under my hands. I waited for his scream that he wanted to make so badly, but it never seemed to find his lips. I placed my hand over his heart and dug my nails in lightly, getting carried away at his heat. I wanted to kill him. I wanted to end his life just to fulfil mine for a few moments.

"Nessie, what are you doing." Jacob whispered from the hill above. That voice brought me back to reality and I opened my eyes, realising my mouth was only millimetres from his throat.

I placed my hand on the boy's cheek and whispered, "You got lost, don't ever look back. Remember nothing." His mind was much easier to control than vampires. He believed the new memories almost instantly.

I let him go, before he fell to the floor. I ran up to the man and hit him hard enough he fell to the floor also. "Never encounter me again, never search for me again. I want nothing to do with you. I am not a killer." I yelled and began walking up the hill to Jacob.

"You forget Remesmee." The man shouted. I turned and looked at him. He rubbed his chest, were I had hit him. "We are all killers." His words haunted me. Suddenly he vanished, not even disturbing the mist that hung around the space where he once stood.

I heard Jacobs growl. I had to keep away for a few seconds as he was unsure if he would change or not, he nodded when it was safe and laced his arm with mine.

I walked home after that. Jacob followed me, worried like he always was. I don't know how to explain it, but I sometimes feel like there is something I am missing. All my life I have gone nowhere bar these two houses and these woods. Human life is a mystery to me. Just for once I would love to learn how people lived, not just reading it in books and magazines. I closed my eyes and opened my door to the house. Father and Mother must have been at the main house, as they weren't here waiting for me.

"Do you realise how stupid that was?" Jacob yelled, slamming the door behind him. I turned raising my arms in the air in surrender.

"No, I thought it was a smart idea." I said sarcastically. He raised his eye brows at me, shock all over his face. I groaned and turned back around towards my room. "Just leave me alone Jacob." I whispered.

"No," He yelled, following me. "You should never have acted up; you should have never put yourself in danger." He cried. I thought about his words. I didn't know he was angry at me for being careless, I thought he was angry because I nearly killed a man. I stopped and leaned against the door frame that was between the hall and my room.

"I wasn't in any danger." I said and slid into my room. His hand circled my wrist, and pulled me back to him.

"Do you realise how much you mean to me? How much it would have killed me if he laid a single finger on you. You can't trust anyone in this life, no but yourself." He growled, lost in the bad memory. The feeling went numb in my hand as he squeezed tighter. I felt his skin get warm, I was worried he was change if he got too worked up I put my face under his, nuzzling into his neck.

"I'm fine Jacob, no need to get all worked up over nothing." I said softly, trying to calm him down. I wanted to comfort him, let him know that I was fine, that I would be okay now. "I was wrong, if he shows up again, I'll leave, I promise."

As I looked into his dark brown eyes I saw a flame flare. His eyes seemed intense with thought, but distracted. He starred at me, deeply entranced. I gasped as they changed colour, a light brown, the colour of his wolf eyes.

He leaned in slightly, his face inches from mine. I didn't breath, my heart froze. His heart flared with speed as my heat hit his face. He scrunched his nose and gave me a hard kiss on my forehead, pushing me harder into the door frame. He smelled my skin in that kiss, breathing in deeply and intensely. "You smell of life, you smell like the sun." He said, like a lost voice on the wind. Then he slowly stepped back and made his way down the hallway and into the living room. I sighed, confused but happy.

There was a secret I had been trying to hide from everyone, even myself, for such a long time.  
I loved Jacob. Not as a brother, not as a friend, but as he should be loved by someone, someone like me.

* * *

**_Here is a new chapter for you. please, i beg for some reviews. Only so you can have some input in the story! If you tell me hwat you'd like, i'll do my best to put it in! :D Shunice x_**


	4. Let Me Breathe

The time I realised I loved Jacob was about a year ago. We were walking through the woods. It was summer; the air was warm and the wind a light gentle breeze that hit our skin. I sighed in bliss. We walked in silence until we reached the end were the land met the sea. The cliff was green with flowers. As I sat down in the grass, I felt Jacob sit behind me. "You have such beautiful hair." He said and grabbed it in his hands. He ran his fingers through my hair as the heavy sun beat down on my face. I felt my skin glimmer lightly. Jacobs hand trailed down my one arm, sending shivers up my spine form his intense heat. "Want to go for a dive?" He asked in my ear. I smiled but shook my head.

"You too scared baby vampire."

I stood up and began taking of my shoes. We were both undressed quickly, only clothes my top and my underwear. I looked at him; he looked so strong in the sun, like that was where he belonged. Without thinking, I jumped forward, not diving as I _was_ scared. I closed my eyes as the wind travelled up my body as I gathered more speed. I turned around with lightning speed to see Jacob diving down a feet behind me. I splashed into the warm waters and swam forward so that Jacob wouldn't land on top of me. Scared it would hurt him more than myself.

I swam up, bubbles surrounding me. Jacob was next to me, head bobbing on the water. "I think you just wanted to see me half naked." I joked and splashed him.

He laughed and splashed me back. Even if that was the case, I knew he would never admit to that. "Someone's confident today." I smiled and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"I'm always confident." I argued back.

"Yes, I forget sometimes little Vamp." He gripped me tighter, giving me a weird sensation. I suddenly wanted him to kiss me. I wished I could kiss him. I needed to stop thinking about it. He was my protector; I doubted anything like that could happen. And as quickly as the feeling came, it was gone again. Only I knew that it wouldn't be a feeling I would forget. I closed my eyes and kissed him lightly on the cheek.

I needed to let Jacob know about how I felt; otherwise I might burst with the secret. I loved him. Of course I did, how couldn't i? I ran down the hall, and out of the house. Jacob was not far from the house, a few metres. I ran up to him. "Jacob, stop." I shouted and waited from him to turn around. But he wasn't alone. He was with my father.

He gave me a knowing look and stepped away from Jacob. "We need a have a good talk." He said and put his arm around me, all protective. I was forced back into the house, wondering what had happened. I looked back and saw Jacob giving me an apologetic smile, before changing into a wolf.

The feelings vanished as soon as I saw my father, and then I thought about the strange new vampire. Did he know? Should I tell him?

I decided against telling him, as if he knew he would say so. And I if he didn't, I wanted to get some more information out of the stranger before blowing his cover.

He sat on the sofa, of course making me sit down. I felt awful nervous at the gleam in his eyes, like he wasn't sure about what he was about to say.

"I'm sorry about not telling you about him. I just didn't want you to get your hopes up." He said slowly. I thought he was talking about the new vampire, but I realised he must be talking about the half-bread. Otherwise, I don't think he would be this calm. I looked at him, and waved him to carry on. "When he first came here, you were a youngster and probably wouldn't remember him. But he promised that when you were older he would come back to teach you everything he learned from his life as being what you too are." He finished.

"What's his name?" I asked. He was like me; this could be a learning curve for me, which is what I want right?

"Naheul, he is a very nice guy." I nodded, and waited for him to continue. "He has returned to teach you some stuff. I mean, it's more than we can offer." He said with a shrug of helplessness. But if he was such a nice guy then why were the family so hostile towards him when he arrived today.

"So, he's going to teach you." He said finally, standing up, "He'll come here first thing in the morning." It was such a finally process, like I had no say in this.

And what if I don't want to meet him? I mean, how can i trust a stranger? I didn't want to make it obvious that I didn't like him, trying not to tell him about the incident in the woods, father would rip his head off if he only knew. Maybe Naheul wasn't being mean, maybe he was testing me. "I don't think I can tomorrow."

"Well that's a bit of tough luck you're having." He said and crossed his arms, putting his authority down.

I stood up, fed up being treated like a kid. "I don't want to be trained. I want to learn, I want to learn everything for myself, not be told. I'm fed up of being locked away, I don't want to be trapped for the rest of my because of your fears."

He frowned and bit his inside of his lips, a bad habit of his. "Well what do you suggest?" He asked.

"I want to go out around the city." I said seriously. Dad certainly didn't take it seriously, nearly laughing in my face. "What, I mean it; I want to go out past these woods."

"Impossible. You'll kill everyone." He mocked, sitting back down.

"You shouldn't miss judge me." I said quietly, and then I suddenly felt the need to get everything out of my system. "I'm old enough to do as I want; I'm the same age as you physically. If I want to go, there is absolutely nothing you can do to stop me." I said, louder than I should have.

He stared at me in amazement. But I saw a bit of surprise in his eyes. He tilted his head to the side looking away.

"I think she's ready." A familiar voice said from the door. I looked up to see my mother's happy face in the door.

Dad stayed still for what seemed like eternity, mother came to stand by me, putting her arm around my shoulders. "Give her a chance Edward."

"I'll see what I can do." He said, stood up and walked into the kitchen, what for, I'll never know.

I thanked my mother for standing by me, and she hugged me but said she was going out to hunt. I then went to my room and collapsed on my bed, barely able to keep my eyes open. I only need a couple of hours sleep to function properly. But I still felt beat at around 9pm. I fell asleep almost immediately, and into a constant dream I have.

The dream is of me running. From what, I don't know, but I always think it's from my family. I think it's me breaking free from their smothering clutches. I run through the trees, smelling the pine thickened air and hear how the leaves crunch under my feet. I feel so free and open, like anything can come at me and I would be able to fight it away. I looked to my right, and there's Jacob. The sun shone on his skin, making him look alive with pride and fearlessness. I smiled at him and he runs faster and changes into wolf form, leaving his ripped clothes on the floor behind him.

I wonder to myself how everything was so perfect in this dream. It never ends badly, just me running with Jacob, free. I smile to myself and let the wind fly through my hair, over my skin and around my body like a world wind. How was everything so perfect in this dream?

The sun vanishes. The trees loses all of its autumn coloured leaves as they fall from the branches and crumble away like dust. The wind heightens and a heavy dense fog surrounds me. I feel so enclosed, so trapped and I can't breathe. I scratch at my throat for air, claw at the fog, trying to create room for me. The floor crumbles beneath my feet, shaking and falling away. I tumble down into ice cold waters that surround me.

The water was thick like mud, my feet getting caught in the weeds. Jacob was gone, everything I knew was gone. All that remained was me. Then, out from the fog a man appears. He wore dark jeans and seemed to hovers over the water, on the fog. He had black hair to his chin and handsome enough to hurt. It was Naheul. He peered down at me, hardly looking at me. Clicking his figures, he walked on, and something or someone grabbed my feet from beneath me and began pulling me down. I was submerged by water, drowning in my own fear.

And the worst part was, the new vampire was the one that killed me.

* * *

**_-Review! Like right now! Go on, you know you want to :D_**


	5. Volturi

I stayed in my room until the sun rose, not wanting to get up. When I did, I found my mother in the living area. She was reading a shake spear book and didn't even look up to know I was there. "Where are you going?" She asked as I grabbed an apple and began eating it. Its chewy texture was ok, but not as nice as blood.

"I'm not sure, just wondering I guess." I said, grabbing my hair band and putting it in my hair to get the hair out of my face.

She smiled and nodded. "Ok, have fun. Just make sure you back about 6." I stopped in the half-opened door, waiting for an explanation.

"Oh yeah, were going out tonight, all of us."

I stared at her in disbelief, had my tantrum last night really paid off? I ran to her and hugged her, the brown hair mixing with mine. "Really, you really mean it?"

"Yes, of course. Now go on, go have fun."

I ran out, happy. I found Jacob sleeping near the house. He kept to his word yesterday then about sleeping nearer me.

He was in wolf form, so I ran my hand in his fur. He twitched under me, but then got used to my hand. I smiled and decided against waking him up. Instead I went for run, maybe hunt.

The woods were beautiful with the still rising sun. I felt my skin glimmer, I felt everything. I could felt the wood breath under my feet as I run, I could hear the wings of birds flying miles above me. It was so breath-taking to be half-vampire, it was memorizing to be half-human.

It wasn't long until I smelt the trail of a deer. I could hear her hooves hitting the soil beneath her feet as she pranced by a river. I slowed when I was near her, I could smell, hear and feel her vibrating through me. I could live on human food, but blood was so nice, I treated myself sometimes, both animal and blood bags Carlisle gets from work.

I stopped and jumped into the tree, just over the banking I could see the deer feeding on some bushes. She didn't even know I was there, her senses told her everything was safe.

How wrong they were.

I jumped down, and made the kill, it was one of my quickest yet. I made sure that she wouldn't feel any pain.

When I got back to Jacob, he was still asleep. Refreshed, I woke him up. He rolled over and I rubbed his stomach. He got up and shook himself awake. He sniffed me and backed away, disappointment in his eyes.

He could smell the blood. I waved him off. "I'm going out tonight, I'm actually allowed. Isn't that great!"

He stared at me, probably full of questions but unable to answer. He let out a little puff of air. "Oh, be happy for me you old fool." I teased. He nodded, and I knew that he wanted me to look away so he could change.

I did. I could hear a sort of slight tearing noise and then I knew he was human because he started complaining to me. "What if you're not ready Nessie, what if you can't control yourself?"

"I am, I've been ready for years. And you'll be there to stop me."

He sat in front of me, now wearing nothing but a pair of jeans. "Are we forgetting about the incident with the boy yesterday? You would have killed that boy If I wasn't there."

I sighed. "That was a moment of confusion. And you'll be there tonight, please, don't ruin this for me."

He looked unhappy but let the subject drop, only if I didn't bring up again. As long he came tonight, I would focus on him and nothing else, maybe, I could make it like a date. But that would be awkward with my family there. I hugged him. "Thank you Jacob."

Hours passed of chilling out, and we agreed to meet under the willow tree at exactly 7 pm, which was in an hour. I ran home, changed into a short blue dress that was sleeveless and puffed out at the bottom; I curled my hair and put some dark make-up on. And then came back to meet Jacob after telling father were I was going.

I stood under the willow. The wind had picked up and was getting lost in the loose strands of my hair. The sun's setting rays beat down on my uncovered shoulders.

Jacob, where are you? I thought. He told me to meet him here, at precisely this hour. I wasn't even a little late, I was dead on time. I could hear mother calling from afar, but I ignored her. I had to wait for him. He told me here, and he wasn't here. The thing that worried me most, I couldn't hear his heartbeat, and not even a slight rhythm came through.

"It's so nice to see you again, Renesmee." A voice said. I turned to find the same man who had showed up last time. His long blond hair was tied back and his red eyes still shocked me. He stepped forward.

"What have you done to Jacob?" I asked, now that the man had appeared, it was clear that he has something to do with Jacobs's disappearance.

He smirked. "He's just taking a little nap, don't worry dear, he'll be fine, I promise." His walk quickened and he was in front of me. "We need to talk."

I waved him off. "What could you possible say that I would want to listen too." I began sniffing the air for any scent of Jacob, but I found nothing

"I'm with the Volturi."

I stopped. He Volturi, the clang of human feeding vampires my parents feared so much. The ones that want me dead. I span around and put myself in defence mode, this was obviously an attack. I stared at him and decided that listening would be a good option.

"They sent me to check on you, to see how you were coping, if you were a cause for concern." He said, circling me.

"Well I am not, I'm doing just fine." I said, defensive.

His eyes narrowed. "Yesterday was a test."

I suddenly remembered the promise I had made with Jacob, about running if this man turned up again. I knew he would understand how I couldn't run from him anymore; he was my life or death ticket. The blood eyed man in front of me.

"You failed that test. You wanted his blood so badly, I could see it in your eyes, and it was starting to drive you insane with thirst. Just a little blood. So, the Voturi ordered me to keep an eye on you, a permanent eye on you, until I found you safe." He reached out and touched the end on my hair. "Don't look so scared child, I'm a nice man, most of the times."

I pulled away from him and backed up. He didn't like me, I knew it. I frowned. "So, you will kill me if I do anything, rational?"

"Absolutely, you might be a cause for our race, never mind your own." He stepped back. "And please, don't tell you family about our meetings, I'll have to kill them if you do. Be seeing you again Miss Cullen." Then he vanished, after leaving me one dazzling smile.

"We'll be meeting again?" I shouted after him. But it was too late, he was gone.

I caught my breath. I had never been so frightened. I was sure, that the man would do anything to get permission for my death, I could tell by his cold eyes.

He wanted me dead.

* * *

_**- Pretty please, leave a review! What do you think about her new friend, well, not friend. Ane were is poor Jacob too? :'( REVIEW! Thanks for reading! Shunice x**_


End file.
